1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield supporting structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62(1987)-117156, there has been known a structure for supporting a windshield of a vehicle in which a windshield supporting portion is provided at the rear end portion of an open cowl structure and the lower end portion of the windshield is bonded to the windshield supporting portion. In such a structure, the cowl portion is inherently of an open cross-section and accordingly, the structure is advantageous in that less rearward load acts on the windshield upon head-on collision and the possibility of breakage of the windshield or debonding of the windshield from the windshield supporting portion is smaller.
In the windshield supporting structure combined with the open cowl structure, there has been a demand in view of aerodynamic performance, design and the like that the lower end portion of the windshield should extend forward and downward as far as possible and the cowl point (the intersection of the engine hood line and the windshield) should be positioned as far forward and as low as possible in order to lower the height of the engine hood.
However, when the lower end portion of the windshield is extended forward and downward, the windshield is apt to be subjected to a load upon head-on collision. That is, it is generally considered that the rigid parts in the engine room, e.g., the engine body, a surge tank and the like, are displaced rearward upon a head-on collision and deform the cowl portion (the cowl front panel) in the rearward direction, whereby the cowl portion impacts against the lower end portion of the windshield and the windshield is debonded from the windshield supporting portion. These considerations have been limiting the forward and downward extension of the windshield, and accordingly, the demand for a lower engine hood has not been satisfied.
Further, when the windshield is extended forward and downward in a vehicle provided with an open cowl structure, the concealment of the wiper system is facilitated and also from this viewpoint, it is preferred that the windshield be extended forward and downward as far as possible. However, if the windshield is extended forward and downward and the wiper system is positioned in front of the extended lower end portion of the windshield and below the engine hood, the wiper system will impact against the lower end portion of the windshield upon head-on collision and debond the windshield from the windshield supporting portion.